Chapter 5/01:03
Mike will detect The Stranger and two wolves entering the Sanatorium, and will follow them inside. Upon entering, he'll notice the Stranger giving the two wolves a bone. He'll try to open the door as they leave, only to find it locked. Mike will find his way around the Sanatorium and discover a machete. He takes it with him, putting it on his belt. As Mike continues to explore, he will walk through a morgue and open up a body drawer. He will search through a corpse and find a security pass to enter through the door. Mike may get his fingers caught in a bear trap, leading him to either having to amputate his fingers, or using the machete to open the bear trap. This will break the machete as a result. Mike will make his way into the next room and a wolf will scare Mike, chasing him up a flight of stairs. Mike manages to get away, closing the door on the wolf before it can catch up to him. As Mike continues his search through the Sanatorium, he will encounter the wolf again. Mike finds a miners jacket and puts it on. He also acquires a gun. Mike may find a bone and use it in an attempt to befriend the wolf. As Mike descends down the Sanatorium's dungeon, he'll find a locked door and will move a barrel to shoot it. After Mike shoots it, he'll realize that he shot near a flammable liquid. Mike will take cover as it explodes. Transcript View the chapter's transcript here. View the therapy session after the chapter here. Collectibles Clues * Administration Notes - Mike can find a letter regarding the miners in the Admin office atop the hearth by the main entrance. * Broken Camera - Mike is able to find a camera with a broken lens. * Medical Notes - Inside the admin area Mike can find a medical report. * Clocking-In-Cards - A batch of clock-in cards are able to be found in a safe. * Mine Rescue Photo - Before Mike walks towards the stairs in the big window area, he can find a picture of the 12 surviving miners at the right. * Old Newspaper - On an office desk, Mike can find a newspaper about a reporter being banned from the Blackwood Sanatorium. * Restraining Chair - Mike is able to find a mysterious restraining chair with dried blood on it. * Telegram About Miners - Mike will find this telegram in the room containing the machete. * Name Tag - Mike is able to find a name tag in a drawer. * Strange Skull - Mike can find a disfigured skull on a shelve. * Death Certificate - A death certificate of a worker in the Sanatorium, which Mike is able to discover. * Cigar Box - Mike can find a cigar box in the center of the room when he enters the Chapel. * Clippings Wall - Mike can find this clue on the right side of the room in the Chapel, close to the gun and jacket. Totems *'Fortune Totem #2' - Mike can find Fortune Totem #2 outside the gate found heading left from the starting point instead of right, showing Matt backing away from a banging door. *'Loss Totem #4' - Mike can find Loss Totem #4 inside the Sanatorium. Turn left at the shaft area before getting the barrels to go up, showing Matt's face getting bashed in. *'Death Totem #3' - In the same area of the Mine Rescue Photo, before walking down the stairs, turn left and Mike can find Death Totem #3 showing himself lighting up a lighter, and the explosion. Category:Mike's Segments Category:Segments Category:Non Fatal Segments